Mas que una profecia
by LadyMalfoyMcGregor
Summary: Un hilo dorado y plateado se uniran, ayudando a la luz a acabar con el mal, las diferencias aran el gran cambio que llevara al bien por el camino correcto
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: My Song

Una y otra vez venian recuerdos de lo que habia pasado en el ministerio de magia, donde el por fin conocio esa profecia que lo unia a Lord Voldemort, pero solo el, escucho una parte que no tenia conocimiento, y esa parte es lo que mas le costaba analizar ya hace algunas semanas, logrando que no pudiera dormir, solo su mejor amigo que dormia en un cama al lado de la suya.

"Un hilo dorado y plateado se uniran, ayudando a la luz a acabar con el mal, las diferencias aran el gran cambio que llevara al bien por el camino correcto"

El joven solo suspiro algo cansado, de verdad queria saber quienes serian los que le ayudarian, hasta que empezo a escuchar pasos en las escaleras reconociendo a la Sra. Weasley, que se tapo hasta la cabeza haciendo creer que estaba durmiendo todabia.

-RONALD WEASLEY!-grito la mujer entrando a la habitacion del recien nombrado con una bata color rosado perla-LEVANTATE!

El joven nombrado roncaba muy fuerte, no despertaba con los gritos de su madre, logrando que la mujer sacara su varita haciendo un movimiento con su varita pronunciando aguamenti de donde salio un chorro de agua lanzandolo a la cara de su hijo, que desperto de un golpe.

-NOS AHOGAMOS!-grita el joven despertando tratando de nadar para salir de lo que estaba pasando mientras Harry que se habia sacado las frazadas de la cara miraba lo que pasaba soltando una fuerte carcagada de ver la reaccion de su amigo.

-DESPIERTA RONALD!-aun gritaba la mujer de rojos cabellos. Al final Ron reaaciono algo molesto por lo que habia pasado, estaba todo mojado y su cama igual, siempre su madre lo despertaba de la forma mas linda del mundo.

-Se levanta de su cama con muy poco animo, viendo como su amigo no paraba de reir-Gracias por tu apoyo Harry.

-Harry cariño, tu si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo-su tono de voz cambia a una mas dulce con una mirada mas maternal.

-No se preocupe Sra. Weasley, ademas que hoy vamos a comprar al Callejon Diajon-muestra una sonrisa de entuciasmo porque se podria comprar por fin un lubricante para escobas nuevo ya que el suyo ya se habia acabado.

-0-

En Escocia, una joven de 16 años daba saltos de alegria caminando junto a un joven a su lado que miraba a la chica con suma curiosidad.

-Nunca dejas de estar contenta, hermana?-pregunto a la chica que se giro y miro a su hermano mayor con su siempre sonrisa.

-No todos los dias uno se cambia de colegio porque llamen a su hermano al ministerio de magia de Inglaterra-da un giro perfecto y pone su mano derecha como si tuviera un microfono en ella-"Me canse de ver, a la gente sonreir, se que todos ellos solo estan finguiendo"

-No se nota que te gusta tu carrera de cantante-levanata una ceja paternalmente viendo como ella cantaba como si en un escenario se tratare.

-La musica calma hasta el animal mas salvaje-mira a su hermano y lo apunta-Y tu eres ese animal salvaje!-empieza a correr porque sabia lo que venia ahora.

-Eris!-el joven se enojo mucho que corre donde ella.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Pierrot

La joven seguia corriendo de su hermano como dos niños chicos, cuando de pronto aparecen imagenes muy raras de ella corriendo tomada de la mano de un joven de cabellos de un rubio platinado en su mente, deteniendose de golpe analizando lo que habia visto algo extrañada, ya que la unica familia que conocia con ese tipo de cabello se encontraba en Inglaterra, la familia de los Malfoy, pero era muy extraño cuando de pronto sintio a alguien tirandose encima suyo callendo al suelo con esa persona.

-Te alcanze!-grita su hermano cuando ve bien las facciones en el rostro de la joven que eran serias-Pasa algo?

-La chica solo cierra sus ojos y suelta un suspiro-ERES UN INMADURO!-le grita muy fuerte a su hermano, empujandolo para que ella se pudiera levantar-Me asustaste!-le mira muy seria desde el suelo.

-Perdon pequeña Eris-le cae una gotita de su cien asustado de ver el rostro de la menor de los McGregor, solo ponia ese rostro cuando estaba a punto de lanzar algun hechizo sobre el.

-Agradece que estamos en el mundo muggle-se levanta del suelo y limpia su ropa que se habia ensuciado con tierra-Es mejor ir ya al Callejon Diagon.

-Asiente el joven y toma la mano de la chica-Como iremos?-le pregunta ya que sabia que menor aun no podia aparecerse.

-Ella saca un lapiz de su bolsillo y se lo muestra a su hermano-Malcom me paso este traslador para que fueras a Inglaterra-sonrie dulcemente ya que le vendria otro reto mas.

-Te dije que no hablaras mas con Malcom-ahora el era el serio, sabia muy buen que su compañero Malcom que tambien era auror como el, estaba detras de su hermana y eso no lo podia soportar.

-La chica hace un puchero y lo mira dulcemente-No te enojes conmigo Marcus-le brillaban los ojitos como perrito arrepentido.

-Ya no importa- asujeta el traslador con su hermana y como un torbellino son arrastrados con fuerza.

Eris aun no se acostumbraba a eso, ya que siempre salia mareada despues de usar el traslador, ya que los odiaba en si. Pero igual los usaba para poder a otros lugares mas rapidamente, cuando sintio sus pies que de nuevo tocaban el suelo con sus respectivos mareos. Habian llegado a un callejon algo oscuro y con un olor putrefacto, solo suspiro tomando la mano de su hermano indicandole que salieran de ese lugar.

Caminaron a la calle principal y ella pudo soltar la mano del joven, viendo como los muggles caminaban de un lado a otro apresuradamente, mientras en la radio de un auto sono un tema que ella misma cantaba, ya que ella era famosa en el mundo muggle como en su mundo, pero como ella era de una familia de metamorfimagos, tenia la habilidad de cambiar rasgos de su rostro y color de pelo con facilidad, sin tener que usar esas asquerosas pocimas multijugos que le deban asco.

-Al frente esta el Caldero Chorreante-apunto su hermano mostrando un cartel que colgaba arriba de una puerte que estaba al otro lado de la calle.

Los dos caminaron hasta donde esta el paso peatonal cruzando la calle calmadamente, viendo como un auto se detenia en el Caldero Chorreante, llamando la atencion de los hermanos McGregor.

-Todos esos colorines son los Weasley!-grita la chica corriendo de pronto donde ellos-Ron! Ginny!-los recien nombrados giraron sus cabezas siendo tirados al suelo por una chica efuciva.

-Eris?-pregunto el mayor en esos minutos de los hermanos Weasley.

-Claro que no-le mira muy serio y algo molesta-Soy el fantasma de la Opera-se levanta del suelo y le saca la lengua al Weasley.

-Chicos, por favor caminen rapido-La Sra Weasley estaba nerviosa sintiendo que todos la miraban.

-Ya oyeron a la manda mas, asi que muevance-hablo Marcus algo serio, ya que vio a los Malfoy cerca y el menor de ellos miraba a su dulce hermana.

Todos entraron al Caldero Chorreante conversando con entuciasmo pero notando que el lugar estaba vacio.

-En que momento nos vas a presentar Ron?-la castaña del grupo miro al joven mientras caminaban a la parte de atras.

-Perdon Miome-sonrie nervioso y con algo de vergüenza-Eris, ellos son mis mejores amigos-Marcus en ese momento colpeaba los ladrillos correctos-El es Harry y Hermione-los recien nombrados sonrien a la chica.

-Un gusto-muestra su sonrisa perfecta-Soy Eris McGregor.

-Eris McGregor? La cantante?-se sorprende mucho Hermione, ya que ella misma escuchaba temas de la cantante.

-Eris asiente algo timida-

-Recuerda Eris que en la tienda de los gemelos daras un pequeño show-todos entraron al Callejon que estaba muy oscuro, muchas tiendas cerradas pero con una gran cantidad de carteles pegados de distintos mortifagos-Bellatrix-dice en un susurro con odio.

-Marcus-ve su reloj y se da cuenta que estaban atrasados para el mini show donde los Weasley-Es mejor apurarnos que se nos hace tarde.

-Tienes razon!-toma la mano de su joven hermana y salen corriendo.

-0-

En la tienda de los gemelos habia gente por todos lados, algunos no paraban de reir de los articulos que estaban en la tienda.

-Por la hora que es... Esos dos ya deberian estar aqui-Fred suspira con una mueca en sus labios cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe-Llegaron-Le muestra una sonrisa de lado a su gemelo y bajan del segundo piso donde se encontraban los dos.

-Tratando de respirar con normalidad-Eres un idiota Marcus-le hace un puchero a su hermano algo molesta.

-Perdon-toma una gran boconada de aire calmando sus latidos cardiacos.

-Por fin llegaron-hablaron al mismo tiempo los dueños de la tienda.

-Weasley!-va donde los gemelos abrazandolos con fuerzas-Los extrañe mucho-se le llenan los ojos con lagrimas.

-Tranquila pequeña-George le acaricia la cabeza suavemente-Por eso queremos que hagas este show, para verte una vez mas cantar!-le pasa un microfono y la chica sube al segundo piso sonando una melodia que muchos de los clientes conocian como pierrot de Eris McGregor.

-0-

Afuera estaba el menor de los Malfoy, habia visto que los estupidos de los Weasley entraban al negocio de los gemelos, asi que decidio entrar por curiosidad, viendo a una chica de cabello rosado perla en el segundo piso cantando, pero ella empieza a bajar llegando Malfoy.

-"Muestrame el rostro oculto en esa mascara, que normalmente nunca muestras al resto del mundo"-acaricio el rostro de el haciendo que ambos sintieran una rara corriente en sus cuerpos, donde sin querer Harry los miro y vio como un pequeño hilo dorado salia del dedo meñique de Eris y otro plateado de Malfoy, uniendose.

-0-

El show habia acabado con un total de 4 temas cantados por la joven.


End file.
